The Aftermath, a Resident Evil Fanfic
by IreneTheVampGirl
Summary: Set in 2006, after Jill's death. It's basically the aftermath of Jill's death, how they tried to rescue her, the effect it had on Chris etc.


The Aftermath

**AN: This is a little bit different than my other stories. This is a Resident Evil fanfic, Resident Evil 5 to be exact. Set in 2006, when Jill and Chris went to the Spencer Estate to locate Spencer. This is basically the aftermath of Jill's death.**

"Ready?" Chris said to his partner, who was standing in front of the door which they hoped would lead them to Spencer. Jill nodded and both of them slammed on the door and got in. There, they saw Spencer's body lying on the floor and Wesker on the window. Wesker turned around, his bright red eyes glowing under his sunglasses. "Wesker!" Chris started shooting at him, hoping to hit him. Unfortunately, Wesker would dodge every single bullet that came at him. He went for Jill, slamming her on the wall, his hand on her neck. Jill struggled to get away until Chris slammed him, thus enabling Jill to get away. Wesker went for Chris and Jill started shooting him. She then got her knife out and tried to attack Wesker, but he slammed her on another bookshelf. Wesker grabbed Chris and slammed him on a nearby table. Wesker threw Chris beside the window and grabbed him by the throat. Jill saw him. "No!" She exclaimed as she ran towards Wesker. Wesker lifted his hand. "Let's finish this." As Wesker was ready to end Chris' life, Jill jumped out and grabbed Wesker, thus sacrificing herself for Chris, as she and Wesker fell out of the window and to a cliff. Chris ran to the window. "Jill!"

Chris quickly moved away from the window and opened his radar. "Chris to HQ! Do you read?!" "Yes, Chris." "I need a rescue team, I repeat, I need a rescue team! I'm at Spencer's Estate! We found Wesker!" "What happened?" "Jill pushed Wesker out of the window and fell with him!" "Okay, I'll sent all forces. You wait for them to arrive outside. They will arrive shortly." Chris closed his radar and ran out of the room. He eventually made it outside after a few minutes, and luckily, the rescue team was arriving. "Chris!" Two helicopters arrived and an ambulance was right behind them. Some agents approached Chris.

"Chris! What happened?!" Chris had tears in his eyes. "Jill... She and Wesker fell from the window to the cliffs..." The agents nodded. One of them patted Chris on his back. "Don't worry, we will find her." Chris nodded. The agents left him and got into the helicopter. They got ropes, lights and other supplies to go find Jill. The ambulance approached Chris and surprisingly, the director of BSAA got out. "Chris! Are you okay?" "Jill." "Don't worry. They will find Jill. Come on, go into the ambulance and get checked." Chris nodded and went into the ambulance. The doctors sprayed him on his wounds. "Director, I want to go help in the search." "No, Chris. You're injured. You can't go and help in a search. Stay here. We'll get the results later. I promise you, we won't stop until we find her."

The hours passed. Chris kept waiting for some answers. Suddenly, the agents got out of the cliff. The Director approached them, along with Chris. "So?" "Sorry, sir. We couldn't find a single trace of Jill Valentine." Chris looked down, disappointed. The Director saw him. "No, we are continuing this search. You won't stop until you find her, do you understand?" The agents nodded. "We will continue tomorrow. Everyone, return to HQ. Chris, go home. Get some rest." "But I want to help!" "Chris, you are not a part of the rescue team. Plus, you need some rest." Chris sighed in defeat. "Now, go into the ambulance and go home. Tomorrow the search continues." Chris got into the ambulance and left.

The days passed, and the rescue team couldn't find a single trace of Jill. Chris was always by their side, never leaving until very late. Eventually, the rescue team gave up after 3 months of searching, and by November 23 2006, Jill was officially declared dead, and her name was added to the BSAA members who died in the line of duty. After that, a grave was prepared for Jill. Her funeral took place a little while after. Every single member of the BSAA was there. Chris was standing at the front, his eyes wet of tears to the point where they were dry of any tears inside his eyes. He watched the tombstone being set to the ground. The Director patted him on his back. "Are you okay, Chris?" Chris nodded. "Do you wanna leave?" "No, I'll stay here." Chris showed the Director the flowers he was holding. The Director nodded. After the funeral was done, everyone left flowers. Chris waited until everyone was gone. He knelt down and placed his flowers on the ground. "Hey, Jill." He started trembling. "It should have been me. I should have been the one to save you, not the opposite." Chris read the tombstone. It said: "In The Loving Memory Of Jill Valentine, 1974 - 2006". More tears came from Chris' eyes. "You are not dead, Jill. And I'm going to find you. I promise."

From that day on, Chris became more distant. He worked with various partners, but none of them were as good as Jill. Chris visited Jill's grave every day. He swore to himself that he would find Jill. He hoped she wasn't dead. He held on to that hope, because he knew. He knew that his life time partner wasn't dead. And he would find her, however long it would take.

**AN: Did you guys like it? Tell me if you want me to write more of these kinds of FanFics, and leave reviews if you liked it of you want to suggest anything!**


End file.
